finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrOpinion/Killer Xtreme's metagame guide for FS2
THIS GUIDE IS NOW OUTDATED!!!! I won't be coming back to update it since I am busy with life In this guide, I will be talking about what I believe to be the current meta for waves 43+ It is important to note that executing this meta requires a good amount of competency, teamwork, efficiency, and good perks. If you or your teammates lack in any of these areas, then you should consider focusing on improving those aspects first before going for a world record run. The classes Your team consists of six players. Two will be defenders, three will be destroyers, and one will be a poisoner The defender (Two players) Two players will have the minigun+M82 with landmines and a molotov Perks: steady aim, head hunter, stopping power, and equilibrium Location: One defender will be on the front left near the ammo box, and one defender will be on front right near the ammo box. They should be the players farthest away from the ammo box (but will still be close enough to be able to refill their weapons nonstop) Role: These two players will be the ones to get targetted by wraiths and zombies They will provide fire down range with their M82, and while refilling the M82, will take out the minigun to check for any wraiths and nearby zombies until they finish refilling the M82 or there is a threat nearby. Use minigun ammo sparingly, as it drains the ammo box very quickly. High priority targets: Wraiths, berserkers, bosses, crawlers, and any zombies that get close to your teammates The destroyer (Three players) Three players will have the M82, landmines, molotov, zombie bait, and a choice between sentrygun+medkit or deployable ammo (sentries are great for taking down berserkers and bosses with wither rounds and the medkit is great for keeping the destroyers alive, while the deployable ammo is a good way to have ammo for on top of the shop) (I would personally take the sentrygun+medkit as the destroyer) Perks: stopping power, head hunter, steady aim, and a choice between equilbrium, deep impact, and shadow gear (take equilibrium if your defenders are bad, deep impact if your defenders are good, and shadow gear if you have a ton of gear saved up and want to go for a final push on a really hard wave) Location: On top of the ammo box, will be between the two defenders and also behind them so as to avoid being targetted by zombies Role: These three players will focus on sniping the enemies, while occasionally using their equipment when it is needed. They will occasionally throw baits, molotovs, and put down landmines. They can also either put down sentries to take down bosses and berserkers while having medkits for healing, or have deployable ammo to place on top of the shop. Avoid using equipment when possible so as to save it for the next round. High priority targets: helmet zombies, boomers, toxic zombies, berserkers, and bosses. The poisoner (One player) One player will have the CAR-15, landmines, molotovs, zombie bait, deployable ammo, and first aid kits. (The CAR-15 requires a gamepass to use, and is used because of the slow effect from the poison grenades) Perks: Shadow gear, lucky charm, fireworks, and a choice between speedload or equilibrium (speedload for being able to get poison grenades out faster, and equilibrium if your defenders suck) (I would personally take speedload) Location: on the ammo box with the destroyers Role: This player is focused on trying to keep all zombies coming from the cave poisoned so that they are 10% slower and also take some nifty damage over time. The slow effect is a lot more powerful than you would think, to the point that it is better to have this person using the low damage poison greandes over an M82. Not to mention the huge amount of equipment from shadow gear and lucky charms. High priority targets: groups of zombies, berserkers, bosses. quick notes about the poisoner: Don't waste grenades on wraiths, and try to keep as many zombies poisoned as possible. This role requires a good understanding of gravity, as the grenades arc a lot and will require the player to aim up a certain amount to compensate depending on the distance required. Don't shoot grenades at groups of zombies that are already poisoned unless you've already poisoned all the zombies on the map. Try aiming more for zombies in the back of the map unless there is a big group of zombies that are nearby and not yet poisoned. Final notes It takes several hours to reach waves 40+ from wave 1, make sure you plan accordingly. Going for a world record run on a weekend instead of a weekday is a smart idea since it is usually more likely for something to come up for you or your teammates during a weekday. (Reaching wave 45 takes a minimum of 4 hours, 3 minutes, and 13.33 seconds, and usually about 7 hours for most players due to the fact that many players spend a decent amount of time in the shop after every wave) Communication is important, make sure that everyone knows what they are doing. This guide has been updated to v1,11 of the game Video of wave 45-47, featuring the creator of the game and other great players enjoy this rare footage Wave 47 screenie